Lui c'est moi
by Kelehane et Yuki
Summary: Naruto et Kitsune ne sont qu'une seul et même personne seulement tout le monde pense que Kitsune est L'assassin de Naruto. Comment Sasuke va-il réagir devant le Kitsune en question?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour voilà l'introduction d'une nouvelle histoire j'espère quelle va vous plaire alors n'hésitez pas à ma laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas.

* * *

Ma vie a changé il y à maintenant 4ans. Le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaires. Tsunade m'a informer que mon chakra était en train de changer et qu'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant car si le conseil de Konoha l'apprenait, de peur que je perde le contrôle de mon corps encore une fois, il n'hésiterait pas à ma tuer. Elle m'a inventé une seconde personnalité, une seconde vie. Je suis aussi impassible qu'un Uchiwa maintenant, je suis aussi celui qui aurait « tuer Naruto » lors de son dernier péttage de câble… Aucun de mes amis ne sait que moi et le capitaine Kitsune sommes une seul et même personne. Ils ont tous tentés au moins une fois de me tuer depuis la « mort de Naruto ». D'un certain côté ça me touche beaucoup mais d'un autre ça me fais mal de ressentire ces regards haineux a nouveau sur moi, ça m'arrangerait vraiment si Tsunade se décidait a les mettre au courant parce que là sérieux j'ai plus de vie, je parle plus a personne j'ai plus le droit de manger de Ramen et même Iruka n'a pas le droit de savoir la vrai histoire.

Je me promène tranquillement dans la rue quand tout d'un coup un clone de Sakura m'interpelle :

-Ohh l'assassin de Naruto, on a un problème, Sasuke Uchiwa est revenu au village. On l'a encerclé mais sa puissance dépasse de loin la notre alors même si ça me TUE de te demander de l'aide ramène toi avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts.

Puis le clone disparaît dans un nuage de fumé sans attendre un quelconque réponse de ma part.

Tien Sasuke ça faisait longtemps. Je me demande comment il va réagire quand quelqu'un va lui dire que je suis le « criminelle qui a tuer Naruto ». Va-il me féliciter ? J'arrive a destination et je le vois entouré par Hinata, Kiba, Neji et Sakura. Ils portent tous leur masque d'ANBU mais j'ai pas besoin de voir leur visage pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent de moi Sasuke l'a lui aussi remarqué et se permet une question malgré sa situation.

-Et lui c'est qui ?

-Le capitaine Kitsune, répond Kiba

-Et qu'a t-il fait de mal pour que vous le détestiez à ce point ?

-C'est le PUTAIN d'assassin de Naruto, s'énerve Sakura .

Ses sourcils se fronce et son aura ce fait plus meurtrière que jamais. Apparemment il aurait préféré me tuer de ses propres mains. Flatteur ou vexant ? J'arrive pas à choisir. Son Sharingan s'active tendis qu'un chidori apparaît dans sa main droite. Je ne tente pas d'esquiver le coup car mon chakra le propulse avant que son coup ne puisse m'atteindre. Sakura se place devant lui et commence à m'engueuler :

-Je vous interdit de faire du mal à Sasuke, il était une personne importante au yeux de Naruto, et en ça mémoire je le protégerait puisque à cause d'une certaine personne ilne peut pas le faire lui même.

-…Comment ?Comment Naruto est-il mort ?demande Sasuke d'un ton agressif.

Je vais ressortir mon menssonge que je connais sur le bout des doigt et je vais en profiter pour t'enfoncer plus bas que terre.

-Mais à cause de toi voyons…Il a perdu le contrôle de son corps après que tu lui ai dit qu'il ne représenter rien à tes yeux. Je me suis mis devant lui, j'ai invoquer Nast, la faux de la mort et je lui ai transpercé le cœur, mais je te rassure même comme ça je n'ai pas réussi à le faire souffrire autant que toi avec de simple paroles.

Je me retourne et d'un signe de la main je lui fais comprendre que je ne veux pas de lui dans le village.

-Je partirais pas…Pas temps que je t'aurait pas fait souffrir et que tu crève devant mes yeux en me suppliant de t'épargner, je te cracherais au visage te je te demanderais si toi tu en a eu de la pitié pour Naruto, et avant que t'ai le temps de répondre je t'achèverais à coup de Kunai dans le cœur.

_**A Suivre**_

* * *

Kéléhane :Alors bien ou pas pour une intro ?

Yuki :Ouai moi j'adore !

Naruto :MOI aussi j'ai l'avantage.

Sasuke :Moi non je suis l'abrutit qui se fait protéger par Sakura, La HONTE !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour voilà la suite j'espère quelle va vous plaire alors n'hésitez pas à ma laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. Et merci de nous en avoir laissé ça nous a fait très plaisir.

* * *

_-Je partirais pas…Pas temps que je t'aurait pas fait souffrir et que tu crève devant mes yeux en me suppliant de t'épargner, je te cracherais au visage et je te demanderais si toi tu en a eu de la pitié pour Naruto, et avant que t'ai le temps de répondre je t'achèverais à coup de Kunai dans le cœur._

* * *

-Bon bah puisque je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre ma réponse est non au contraire je l'ai soulagé en lui perçant le cœur que tu a dominé et brisé par la suite.

Ses sourcils reste fronçait et son regard ce fait de plus en plus haineux.

-Tu ne sais rien du tout sur Naruto et moi alors je t'interdit de parler de lui, me crache-t-il

-Oh non le grand Uchiwa serait-il triste, fis-je sur un ton ironique.

Je me demande quand même si ma mort le fait souffrir. En tout cas même si ma vie est plus dur maintenant, je sais que lorsque je porte ce masque des forces spécial j 'arrive à l'oublier et à oublier ses paroles qui mon donnait une sacré claque en pleine gueule.

**Flash back **

Il est là devant moi, je l'ai enfin retrouver. Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi beau. Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de pensait, sait-il qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon dix-septième anniversaire ?Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je me demande ce que je représente à ses yeux à lui. Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ?

-Tien Naruto c'est fou tu n'a pas changer tu fonce toujours tête baissé vers le danger, tu est vraiment un gamin pathétique et idiot. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu continu à me courir après.

Je ne peut pas lui dire que c'est parce que je l'aime, alors je me contente de lui dire que j'ai fais à Sakura la promesse de le ramener sain et sauf et que même si il a fait des chose horrible il reste mon meilleur ami. Ses sourcils se froncent de plus belle… J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

-Pfff ta promesse tu ne la tiendra jamais car je ne rentrerais jamais et puis grandit un peu on a grandit nous ne sommes plus meilleur ami et en ce qui me concerne tu ne représente plus rien tu n'est plus un soleil comme Sakura te fais croire, non, tu n'es qu'une ampoule griller.

Je ne réagis pas je ne sait pas quoi dire. Ca me fais mal je ne peux plus bouger et je le regarde partir loin de moi une nouvelle fois. Petit à petit mes larmes coulent , je ne peut pas les retentirent plus longtemps et sans que je ne m'en rende compte Kyuubi profite de se grand moment de faiblesse et de ma douleur pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je me réveil quelques heures plus tard dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle vient vers moi et m'explique ce qu'il c'est passé et pourquoi je suis ici.

-Tu as laisser Kyuubi prendre le contrôle et heureusement je te chercher pour te parler et je t'ai assommé et ramener ici pour t'apporter les premiers soins.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Ton chakra change Naruto, en ce moment même j'en vient à me demander si c'est au vrai Naruto que je parle.

-Comment ça mon chakra change ?

-Comme tu le sais, lorsque tu passe ne mode senin ton chakra subit une petite « transformation ». Je pense que ton chakra normal, ton chakra de mode senin et celui de Kyuubi on subit une sorte de fusion suite à l'incident d'il y a quelques heure. J'ai dis à tout le monde que le capitaine Kitsune t'avait tuer dans la forêt grâce a la faux de la mort, Nast.

-Qui est le capitaine Kitsune ?

-A partir de maintenant TU es le capitaine Kitsune mais je tien à te préciser que personne en dehors de toi et moi ne dois savoir que Naruto n'est pas mort et que lui et toi n'êtes qu'une seul et même personne.

-Et pourquoi personne ne dois le savoir ?

-Parce que si le conseil l'apprend tu sera fini. Le conseil de Konoha te trouve trop puissant mais là c'est encore pire. Mais bon vois le bon côté des choses, tu es capitaine de tous les ANBU prend ça comme une promotion, rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Tu sais Sasuke je ne t'ai pas tout dis, je connaissais Naruto et il n'es pas mort sur le coup j'ai pu alors profiter de ses derniers souffle pour savoir ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cette état grâce à un genjutsu et ce que j'y ai vu m'a horrifié.

Et puis merde il ne saura jamais que c'est moi Naruto alors je peut bien lui dire et en plus de ça rien que de vouloir savoir comment il va réagir me fais jubiler car d'après ce que je vois tu me considère encore comme un ami. Alors avant de partir je passe ma tête par dessus mon épaule plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je fais semblant de me souvenir de quelque chose qui me semblerait insignifiant vu le timbre de voix que j'utilise :

-Ah j'allais oublier Naruto t'aimer beaucoup plus que comme un simple meilleur ami.

Sasuke me regarde et commence à pleurer de rage et de tristesse devant tout le monde. Pourquoi montre t-il sa faiblesse ? A moi il ne me l'avait jamais montré. Sasuke se lève et part chez Ichiraku prendre des ramans, je crois qu'il le fais en mon honneur mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Le soir je me retrouve devant le conseil qui juge Sasuke. Ils décident finalement que Sasuke est trop puissant pour que l'on puisse se passer de ses services.

Le lendemain matin quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. J'ouvre et je vois Sasuke complètement saoul avec un kunai à la main.

-Z'vais te tuééééééééé pour..pour avoir tué mon ptiiiiii Narato..Noruto…Narutu …Bref ze vais te tué.

-T'es complètement saoul ma parole tu pues l'alcool a plein nez Sasuke.

Il fait tomber son kunai et ne semble pas l'avoir remarquer car il fonce sur moi. Il tombe et se retrouve allongé sur moi avec sa tête sur mon torse. Je n'ose pas le repousser je me sens tellement bien.

-Cest bizarrrrrrd ya quelque chouze chez toui qu'me rappelle Naruto… Je me sens bien dans tes bras, finit-il avant de s'endormir sur moi.

A suivre

* * *

Kéléhane :voilà j'ai mis le flash back pour mieux vous expliquez certain truc.

Yuki :Méchant Sasuke il veut tuer Naruto mais finalement il ne le fais même pas.

Kéléhane, Sasuke et Naruto :…

Kéléhane : pitite review pour parfaire mes journées ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour voilà la suite j'espère quelle va vous plaire alors n'hésitez pas à ma laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. Et merci de nous en avoir laissé ça nous a fait très plaisir.

_-T'ai complètement saoul ma parole tu pues l'alcool a plein nez Sasuke._

_Il fait tomber son kunai et ne semble pas l'avoir remarquer car il fonce sur moi. Il tombe et se retrouve allongé sur moi avec sa tête sur mon torse. Je n'ose pas le repousser je me sens tellement bien._

_-Cest bizarrrrrrd ya quelque chouze chez toui qu'me rappelle Naruto… Je me sens bien dans tes bras, finit-il avant de s'endormir sur moi. _

Je reste comme ça pendant une bonne heure. J'aime sentir son corps contre le mien, sa peau blanche sur ma peau doré, nos cœur qui batte, moi pour lui et lui pour vivre. J'aime aussi son odeur sucré, je me suis toujours demandé quel shampooing il prenait pour avoir des cheveux aussi soyeux et qui sente tellement bon. Quand je décide de le ramener je vois Sakura se jeter sur moi comme un furie et hurler :

-Qu'est ce que tu a osé lui faire ?

-Rien du tout, il est arrivé chez moi complètement saoul et c'est jeter sur moi pour tenter de me tuer mais cet abruti m'ai tombé dessus et c'est endormi par la suite.

Elle ne me répond même pas, elle prend Sasuke et le ramène chez elle. Je pense qu'elle va l'examiner pour voir si je ne lui est rien fait.

Sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez moi je croise Hinata. La pauvre à chaque fois que je la vois elle me fait de la peine. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ma mort lui ferait cette effet mais quand je l'ai vu à la cérémonie d'enterrement je me suis dit quelle m'aimait vraiment. Elle s'approche de moi et me dit que Tsunade nous a donné rendez-vous demain dans son bureau pour une mission. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que le message était bien passé et que je serais là à l'heure.

Le lendemain je vais au bureau de Tsunade comme prévu. Ils sont cinq en tout dans le bureau : Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke , Tunade et Shizune. Je rentre par la fenêtre, depuis la mort de Jiraya j'ai toujours voulu le faire mais pour je ne sais quelle raison je ne l'ai jamais fais. Tsunade me fais signe de me mettre à sa droite.

-Votre mission consiste à aller chercher un rouleau. Gaara vous attend avec le rouleau à Suna. Des questions ?

-Oui, une, commença Sakura, il est vraiment obligé de venir.

Elle m'énerve c'te fille ça fait quatre ans que je suis « mort » elle peut pas tourné la page ? Bon je ne vais pas donné à Tsunade la peine de lui répondre.

-Oui je viens, mais si tu veux je resterais loin devant. Satisfaite ?fini-je avec un ton ironique.

-Non et je ne le serait pas temps que tu ne sera pas mort de mes propre mains et que ta cérémonie d'enterrement, si tu en a une, ne sois vraiment tordant de rire, répondit-elle. Ah oui parce que tu ne connaît pas la meilleure Sasuke, commença-t-elle, Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait a la cérémonie de Naruto… poursuit-elle en lui racontant le jour de mon enterrement.

**Flach Back :**

Même si Tsunade m'a demandé de ne pas venir à la cérémonie je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'y aller, après tout c'est pas souvent que l'on assiste à son propre enterrement. Je vois tellement de gens la tête baisser et d'autre à genoux qui regarde le ciel en hurlant, suppliant, pleurant, priant le ciel de me laisser revenir a eux. Il y a Gaara qui a fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour moi. Il m'a ramener une rose des sables je me souviens que je lui avait confié que j'aimerais bien en avoir une mais bon je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en souviendrait.

Un silence persista pendant deux bonne heure. Je ne peut pas les laissé dans cette état tous ça à cause de moi.

-Oulala c'est quoi ce silence **de mort** et ces têtes **d'enterrement **?

MOUHAHAHAHAHA… Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui rigole ? Moi je l'a trouve plutôt drôle ma bague.

-Bah qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Moi je la trouve a **mourir** de rire ma blague… Olala pas la peine de me regardé comme ça pour une petite blague c'est pas non plus **la mort** du petit cheval…

Apparemment ça ne les fait pas rire non plus… J'ai de la chance à cause de leur peine ils sont totalement incapable de me toucher et puis je pense qu'il tente de respecté un minimum mon « repos ».

**Fin du Flash Back**

Après que Sakura lui ai dit a quel point mon humour était génial ses Sharingan s'active sous le coup de la colère. De toute façon fallait pas que je m'attende à ce qu'il rigole il n'a aucun humour. Je crois qu'il tente de me jeter un Genjutsu mais même si sa pupille a des pouvoir vraiment extraordinaire et effrayant ça ne marchera pas sur moi, mon chakra ne laisse pas passé les attaques trop puissante enfaîte ce qu'il faut c'est me tuer à petit feu mais je suis sur que personne n'y pensera.

-Je peux finir, interroga Tsunade.

-Euh …Pardon.

- Vous ferait des équipes de deux. Sasuke et Na…pardon et le capitaine Kitsune partirons devant, Quand à Hinata et Sakura, elle partirons douze heures après vous, elle ne sont là qu'en cas d'urgence et si je vous séparent c'est pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des villages voisin. Cette mission et une mission de rang S, le contenu de se rouleau pourrait mener le village à sa perte alors je ne tolérerais aucune bavure !

OK c'est partit Sasuke et moi commençons à partir devant et après que Sakura m'ais rappelé que si je le toucher j'étais mort je tente de taper la causette pour en savoir un petit peu plus.

-Je voulais te demander, que représentais Naruto à tes yeux, demanda Sasuke.

C'est exactement la question que j'allais lui poser, il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi !

-Lui et moi on se raconter tout, c'était un peu comme un meilleur ami pour moi.

-Et tu l'a tuer ? continua t'il pas sur de comprendre mon geste.

-Oui, il souffrait beaucoup et ses yeux me suppliaient de l'achever. Et pour toi ? Que représentait-j…il, tentai-je de demander.

-Je l'aimais beaucoup mais chaque fois que je le voyais il n'arrêtait pas de parlé de la promesse faite à Sakura ou encore du faite que je n'étais QUE son meilleur ami et il me retrouvait à chaque fois que j'arriver à me passer de lui. Il était comme une drogue pour moi. J'étais complètement dépendant de lui et cela me faisait peur.

Sur ce coup là je ne sais plus du tout quoi dire j'ai le souffle couper. A-t-il par je ne sais quel moyen trouvé ma véritable identité ? Non techniquement impossible ! Mais pourquoi me dit-il ça alors que je suis censé être l'assassin de Naruto ?

-Si je te dis cela c'est parce que je voulait savoir si vous deux vous êtes aller plus loin que meilleur ami ?

Ah d'accord je comprend mieux. Que vais je bien pouvoir lui répondre, soit je lui dit que oui et je l'enfonce bien profond soit je lui dit non etje le fais pas souffrir. Non je vais bien le faire souffrire c'est plus drôle.

-Naruto t'aimait je te l'ai déjà dit…entre nous il n'y avait que du sexe…rien de plus.

Allez qu'il se mange ça dans les dents ! Alors là au moins je suis sûr que il ne me fera pas chier de tous le trajet ! Mais au moment ou je me dis ça il me pose une dernière question.

-C'est lui la dernière personne avec qui tu l'a fait ?

C'est quoi cette question ? Je me demande pourquoi ça l'intéresse.

-Euh oui mais pour…

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se jette sur moi et commence à me lécher la nuque. Je crois que j'ai compris, il doit se dire que en le faisant avec moi il enlèverait Naruto de mon corps. Il ne supporte pas le faite que Naruto sois la dernière personne avec qui je l'ai fais et ne supporte pas non plus le faite que Naruto ne l'ai fais avec moi et puis aussi en faisant cela pourait ressentire le même chose que Naruto…

Qu'est ce que je fais je le laisse continuer ou je le stoppe net dans son élan ?

* * *

Note de Kéléhane: Je n'ai pas encore d'idée pour la suite et j'aimerais bien avoir votre idée sur la réponse de Naruto. Merci et surtout merci de l'avoir lu^^Bzou.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour voilà la suite j'espère quelle va vous plaire alors n'hésitez pas à ma laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. Et merci de nous en avoir laissé ça nous a fait très plaisir. Et puis merci de m'avoir laisser votre avis sur le déroulement de mon histoire, et à ma grande surprise vous voulez tous que chouchou n°1 se fasse envoyer bouler par chouchoun°2. MOUHAHAHAHA. Je vous dis encore merci et j'espère que mon histoire vous plait. Alors x j'ai déjà écris la suite de l'histoire je voulait juste l'avis de mes lecteurs car ce moment n'a pas vraiment de grande conséquence. Bzou ;D

* * *

_Pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se jette sur moi et commence à me lécher la nuque. Je crois que j'ai compris, il doit se dire que en le faisant avec moi il enlèverait Naruto de mon corps. Il ne supporte pas le faite que Naruto sois la dernière personne avec qui je l'ai fais et ne supporte pas non plus le faite que Naruto ne l'ai fais avec moi et puis aussi en faisant cela pourait ressentire le même chose que Naruto…_

_Qu'est ce que je fais je le laisse continuer ou je le stoppe net dans son élan ?_

* * *

Ses mains se baladent un peu partout sur mon corps, la chaleur s'empare de moi. Le simple contacte de ses lèvres sur mon cou, de ses mains sur ma peau me font un bien fou, je me sens toute chose. Je sens mon haut être lentement levé uniquement pour y glisser ses main en dessous comme un enfant qui a froid et qui se blottit conttre sa mère. Au contacte de ses mains que l'on sens masculine je renverse ma tête en arrière tant le plaisir m'envahit.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça avec Kitsune et pas avec Naruto. Pourquoi ? Il arrive même à faire des phrases de plus de trois mots, il exprime ses sentiments. Pourquoi.

Les questions se basculent dans ma têtes comme ses mais sur moi. Le plaisir m'envahit et est maintenant seul maître de mes action. Je suis tellement bien que je ne remarque que maintenant qu'il tente de m'enlever mon masque le plus discrètement possible. J'attrape son poignet et le pousse en arrière. Il me regarde et essais de voir mes yeux a travers mon masque.

-Laisse moi faire, laisse moi enlever toute trace de Naruto sur toi.

-Oh que non. Je ne te ferait pas se plaisir tu peut toujours rêver.

Son visage se crispe, ses points se serrent, ses yeux se froncent. Quelle que chose me dis qu'il rêver.

-Continuons notre route le Kazekage nous attend et nous ne devons en aucun cas échouer.

Soudain Sasuke se met à éclater de rire. Pas un rire comme quand je raconte une blague. Non. Ce rire je l'ai déjà entendue. Il est cruel, sadique, effrayant et me donne des frissons dans le dos.

-Tu n'as pas peur de ce que pourrait te faire Gaara ?

Merde je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça ! Je vais finir en chaire à pâté et je vais me faire bouffer par Akamaru. La poisse ! Tsunade aurait peut-être du réfléchir avant de m'envoyer en mission. J'espère que j'aurait le droit à une promossion si je m'en sort vivant et être milliardaire si je suis en un seul morceau.

Le trajet va se dérouler sans autre problème. J'ai la trouille. Il va falloir que je le dise à Gaara. Je lui expliquerais qu'il ne faut pas le dire et tout se passera bien. …Ou alors il refusera de m'écouter, me tuera avant que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, jettera mon corps en plein désert et il fêtera ma mort jusqu'à la sienne.

Trop tard. Je l'aperçoit. Sasuke sourit. Jubile. Et moi je vais faire dans mon caleçon si la tension continue de monter en flèche comme ça ! Une fois devant Gaara j'ai le droit au regard qui tue d'un psychopathe(_Il les yeux revolver XD)._Son sable me tient déjà les jambes. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de chakra concentré dans son sable car mon chakra ne réagit pas, de plus je ne peut pas bouger, il me tien fermement. Le mensonge c'est mal. Très mal ! Mais bon on est pas à un mensonge près.

-J'ai un message de la part de Naruto pour toi.

Le sable stoppe sa progression et Gaara me fait signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Temari n'est pas d'accord du tout mais Gaara ne lui demande pas vraiment son avis et il le lui fais d'ailleurs remarquer. Je rentre dans son bureau, pas vraiment avec ce que j'appelle un accueil chaleureux. Il s'assoit dans sa chaise et ne me propose pas de m'asseoir. Il ne dis rien. Il se contente de me fixer attendant la fin du message pour me réduire en bouillit.

Je retire mon masque. Il a des yeux comme des soucoupes et ne c'est que dire, que faire.

-Ne le dis à personne Tsunade veut que cela reste secret car sinon le conseil de Konoha mettrait en place un plan pour me tuer.

-A cause de ton chakra ?

-Oui comme tu as dus le remarquer il c'est modifié.

-Je suis content de savoir que tu es encore en vie.

-Ouai mais motus et bouche cousue.

-Ne t'inquiète personne ne sera au courant. Mais…euhm… Je croyait que Sasuke était important pour toi.

-?

-Non mais je trouve ça bizarre que tu ne lui ai rien dis.

-Peut-être que tu as raison mais je pense qu'il le découvrira tout seul. En attendant je joue un peu avec lui c'est beaucoup plus drole. Bon faisons comme si le message nous avait réconcilier. Et si tu pouvait faire en sorte que l'on ne veuillle pas me tuer ça m'aiderais beaucoup.

-Ne t'en fais je contrôle la situation. Et tu as raison Naruto...

Je le questionne du regard je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.

-Fais le souffrir comme il t'a fais souffrir.

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas moi aussi je contrôle la situation et je peux te dire que sa vie va devenir un véritable enfer.

Il m'adresse un dernier regard et je remet mon masque pour sortir rejoindre les autres qui nous attende dehors. Sasuke en veut à Gaara de ne pas m'avoir tué et de ne même plus le vouloir. Quand Hinata et Sakura son arrivées Temari leur a fais un bref rapport. Sakura à donc tenté de voir si je n'utilisait pas un Genjutsu et que je le manipulais pas comme une marionnette. Elle était surprise de constater par elle même que rien de tout cela n'était vrai et que Gaara était seul contrôleur de ses faits et gestes.

-Tu as réussi à berner Gaara mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas.

Je me contente d'un faux rire étoufé. Il s'énerve et fait appelle à Amaterasu qui rencontre alors mon chakra dans une grande explosion. Je me retrouve la face à terre et le masque en morceaux. Je suis bloqué je ne peux pas lever la tête et je ne peux donc pas savoir si oui ou non Sasuke va bien et si il s'approche de moi.

J'ai d'autant plus peur que les gens on du être alerté et qu'il vont venir voir ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. Je pense que en plus de cela Hinata et Sakura ne vont pas rester les bras croisé que je trouve de quoi cacher mon visage. J'entends des pas qui se rapproche de moi. Chuis foutu!

* * *

Kéléhane :Ca avance, ça avance, ça avance !

Sasuke :Aaaaaaahhh j'ai enfin l'avantage.

Naruto :Mouai… je sais pas si tu vas l'avoir longtemps.

Yuki :Non pas possible que tu le garde plus longtemps.

Sasuke : Et Pourquoi ?

Naruto, Yuki et Kéléhane :T'as était trop peu torturé c'est pas drole. MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sasuke : Pitié à l'aide ! SOS !

Kéléhane : Oserais-je demander une(ou plusieurs) toute petite(maxi giga géante) review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite de "Lui c'est moi"

Merci pour tout ceux qui on laissé une review ou simplement d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ça me fais hyper plaisir. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire car pour la plupart vous vouliez que ce soit Gaara mais je suis désolé de vous décevoir… Ce n'est pas lui… Vous ne m'en voulait pas trop ?

Bon je ne vous en dis pas plus et bonne lecture !^^

* * *

_Je me contente d'un faux rire étouffé. Il s'énerve et fait appelle à Amaterasu qui rencontre alors mon chakra dans une grande explosion. Je me retrouve la face à terre et le masque en morceaux. Je suis bloqué je ne peux pas lever la tête et je ne peux donc pas savoir si oui ou non Sasuke va bien et si il s'approche de moi._

_J'ai d'autant plus peur que les gens on du être alerté et qu'ils vont venir voir ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. Je pense qu'en plus de cela Hinata et Sakura ne vont pas rester les bras croisé que je trouve de quoi cacher mon visage. J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi. Chuis foutu!_

* * *

Les pas sont lent, trop lent. Je me demande qui c'est… Sasuke ? Sakura ? Gaara ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais la question qui me fait le plus peur est : comment va Sasuke ?

Les pas approche encore et encore… ARRRG ÇA ME STRESSE DE PAS SAVOIR QUI C'EST !

Je me cache comme je peux le visage avec mon bras gauche, le seul qui peut bouger. Je crois que mon bras droit c'est cassé !

La personne n'est pas très loin de moi, je le sais. Tout d'un coup, le corps de la personne tombe du coté de mon bras valide, cela me permet de mieux caché mon visage. Je risque un œil. C'est Sasuke. Il me fixe. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Même si je me suis fais une coloration et que je suis maintenant châtain je n'ai pas pensé à changer la couleur de mes yeux.

Il est couvert de sang ! C'est bras sont brulés, je pense qu'il les a mis devant lui pour ce protéger. Malgré le faite que je voudrais garder mon visage impassible et jouer les indifférents, je ne peux empêcher cette inquiétude voiler mon visage et je ne peux non plus m'empêcher de lui demander si tout va bien. Il ne me répond pas et continue de me regarder.

* * *

Pov Sasuke.

* * *

Qui est tu réellement ?

Pourquoi as-tu les mêmes yeux que lui ?

Pourquoi as-tu le même regard ?

Pourquoi veux-tu savoir si je vais bien alors que tu es celui de nous deux qui a le plus besoin de soin ?

Pourquoi Gaara t'a-t-il pardonné pour ce que tu as fait ?

A cause du message ?

Y en avait il un pour moi ?

Pourquoi Naruto tenait il à toi ?

Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tu es lui ?

Pourquoi ai-je peur que si tu meurs, je perdrais Naruto une seconde fois ?

Juugo avait-il raison ?

Lui me voyait comme la réincarnation de Kimimaro… Te verrais-je comme la réincarnation de mon Naruto ?

Et pourquoi, oui pourquoi ai-je aimé ta présence pour venir jusqu'à Suna alors qu'une partie de moi te haï à ce point?

* * *

Pov Naruto

* * *

Ton regard ne cesse de me transpercer. Tu as l'aire confus, perdu dans tes pensé en plein conflit intérieur.

Gaara arrive enfin. Il enlève son t-shirt et me le donne pour que je le mette sur mon visage. Sakura et Hinata arrive en courant et établisse un diagnostique.

-Sasuke j'ai établis un diagnostique te j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Pitié tout mais pas lui, je veux qu'il ne souffre que psychologiquement, pas physiquement !

-La bonne nouvelle c'est que tu as eu le bon reflex en mettant tes bras pour ne pas abimer ton visage…euh…je veux dire pour te protéger, la mauvaise c'est que le capitaine Kitsune va survivre.

Roooohhh laaaa Bip, je la Bip moi cette Bip. Elle a cas aller ce faire Biper par Freedent avec ces cheveux rose Malabar ! Non mais j'y crois pas j'ai crue que Sasuke allait très, très mal moi et elle, elle me sort quoi ? Que chuis encore en vie ! Alors un coup madame je me plains Naruto est mort et patati et patata et un coup: OOOHHH bip alors, il n'est pas mort. Retente ta chance t'as le droit a quatre essais.

_Conscience du mal : _Dis le lui en face ne le garde pas pour toi ! Vas y attaque et pas de pitié !

_Conscience du bien :_ Calme toi Naruto je te pris !

JE SUIS CALME!

-Monsieur Uzumaki je suis un ninja médecin de Suna. S'il vous plait combien ai-je de doigt ?

-Chui pas aveugle vous savait ?

-Combien de doigts ?

Il s'impatiente et Gaara me regarde bizarrement et me demande de répondre à la question.

-Alors quatre, à non pardon dix, oupssss je n'avais pas vu les huit qui était derrière votre pouce alors ça fais vingt-huit au total !

Ma vue et légèrement brouiller et mes force me quitte peu à peu mais je sais encore compter !

...

… Ya cinq blems là ! De un y a jamais eu vingt-huit doigts sur une seule main, De deux je vois de moins en moins, De trois je sens que je vais tomber dans les pomme de terre, de quatre le médecin m'a appeler Uzumaki et enfin de cinq, une envie pressente de pipi s'impose !

Je me réveille quelque minute plus tard à cause de cris dans le couloir. Je suis a l'hopitale j'en suis sur et certain, mais qui hurle comme ça?

-Gaara répond! Quel et le lien entre Naruto et le capitaine Kitsune? Pourquoi l'a-t-on appelé "Monsieur Uzumaki"?

Il faut que j'intervienne si je ne réagit pas il va craqué, pire ENcore si jamais il craque... Je ne pourrait plus jamais faire souffrir Sasuke!

-Son cousin!

Sakura, Hinata, Gaara et toi Sasuke me regardait. Vous ne m'aviez pas vue, ni même entendu arriver. Vous semblez étonné.

-Impossible Naruto N'avait aucune famille!

-Si Sakura il en avait même deux! Vous ses amis et moi son cousin.

Sakura fond en larme.

-Je ne te crois pas, malgré les apparence Naruto restait mon meilleur ami et il m'a toujours di ne jamais avoir eu de famille!

-Quand on est en grande partit responsable de la mort de...

-STOP! IL N'Y EST POUR RIEN! Ne lui fait pas porter seul le chapeau!

-Non Sakura il n'est pas le seul, toi et ta putain de promesse vous vous croyait innocent! Quant à toi Sasuke, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un t'aimera ne le pousse pas au suicide et fais en sorte que à chaque fois qu'il fera une mission et que ses camarade ne peuvent pas le surveiller, qu'il n'aille pas supplier l'ennemie de l'achever.

Non je ne voulait pas le lui dire et je sais que Sakura ne voulait pas qu'il le sache... Mais... C'est Sortit tout seul. Maintenant me voit-il comme un lâche, un minable, ou ce sent-il responsable? Sasuke a le regard dans le vide.

* * *

Pov Sasuke

* * *

...

...

Non... je.. c'est un cauchemard...

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. attend moi encore une journée et je te rejoindrais. J'ai une dernière chose à accomplir.

_A suivre__..._

* * *

Sasuke: Pourquoi moi? T-T

Kéléhane: C'est plus drole!

Yuki: J'aime bien aussi quand Naruto souffre mais bon.

Kéléhane: Si vous êtes un proche de Sasuke (ou de Naruto, mais prèfère Sasuke) je suis célibataire et n'attends que lui.

Yuki: Ef mais tu m'oublis tu...

Kéléhane: Alors la suite?

Yuki: Nul tu m'as coupé la parole!

Kéléhane: Une review?(les n'oeils tout mignon)

Yuki, Sasuke et Naruto: NON!

Kéléhane(pointe une mitraillette vers eu)

Yuki, Sasuke te Naruto: Quoi que j'aime bien les reviewS... Alors n'hésitez pas reviewtez! *Pitiè et envoyer nous de l'aide!*chuchotte


	6. Chapter 6

Yahou… Trop dure d'avoir des reviews, je sais que l'on est en temps de crise mais quand même… Vous faites grève ?^^Merci quand même pour ceux qui on laissé une review et à ceux qui lise mon histoire!^^

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis tomber amoureuse d'une fic ! Et j'attend la suite avec impatience, mais en regardant la date ou le premier chapitre et parut.. j'ai vu qu'elle était de 2009. NONNNNN POURQUOI MOI ! D'ailleurs, je vous la conseille, c'est **Innocence de Vitwo.** Et si par hasard, Vitwo tu passe par la, je te jure que si tu écris la suite, je te fais une big dédicace au prochain chapitre. J'ai lu ta fic, qui m'a fait plaisir, j'avoue que je pensais que mon histoire devenait un peu lourde, mais apparemment, certaine personnes l'aiment bien(du moins c'est ce que l'on m'a dit dans mes reviews…) Sur le coup, j'ai décidé de la rallonger un petit peu… mais je garde ma fin.^^

**Je tient aussi à préciser que ce n'est PAS une death fic !**

Voilou, bonne lecture mes lecteurs et lectrices adorés^^

* * *

Tu souffre ? Tu me déteste ? Je t'intrigue ?

Il s'approche de moi, même si je joue le kéké confiant, pour être franc j'ai un nœud au ventre ! Il me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Tu n'a jamais rien fais avec lui… Hein ?

Je ne répond pas, je reste muet, c'est vrai que mes mensonges ne s'accorde même pas. Serai-je devenu aussi abruti que quand j'avais treize ans ? Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils, il doit penser que je me fou de sa gueule.

-Non je voulait te faire souffrire comme toi tu l'as fais souffrire !

Naruto :un

Sasuke :zero.

Un autre sourire vient redessiner mon visage, quand au moment ou je m'y attends le moins des lèvres, douce, humide, fine ce pose délicatement sur mes lèvres.

Rien que de s'avoir que se sont celle de Sasuke, je me sens partire sur une autre planète, sûrement partit rejoindre les anciens hokage dans l'autre monde.

Ses lèvres se décollent des miennes. Gaara, Sakura et Hinata ne parlent pas et gobent les mouche en gardant la bouche ouverte.

-Et Merde !

Je regarde le propriétaire de ce charmant langage, Sasuke. Son front vient tapé sur mon épaule.

Il relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Bah qu'est ce qu'il a ? J'ai rien fait moi Sakura, j'te jure ! J'ai l'impression quelle va me tuer. Finalement je suis content que ce soit Sasuke et pas elle qui possède le Sharingan parce que même si mon chakra me protège, je ne sentirait vraiment pas en Total Sécurité.

Nous rentrons à Konoha. Le silence est comment dire… Effrayant…

Il est vrai que venant de Sasuke cela n'a rien d'étonnent, mais il y a aussi cette étrange atmosphère qui me pourris mon trajet ! J'en ai marre je craque et comme un Hystérique, je m'arrête hurle sur Sasuke et lui demande quel est le problème en agitant mes bras dans tous les sens. Il me regarde une pointe de tristesse et d'amusement dans le regard.

-Vous êtes si différent et pourtant si semblable.

- ?

-J'crois… Que je… Non rien.

Je le regarde avec de grand yeux ronds. Mais que lui arrive t'il ? Deviendrait-il sensible ? … Naaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn. On parle de Sasuke ! Mais quand même… Y a un truc ! Il faut que je sache quoi. Même si je veux qu'il souffre, je veut que ce soit à cause de moi parce que sinon il me fait de la peine. Et pourquoi m'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure? Et que voulait-il me dire?

-Rejoins moi après avoir fait notre rapport à Tsunade sur la falaise des Hokage… Faut que je te parle !

-Euh… Sasuke ?

-Pose pas de question !

? Quand je vous dit que il est bizarre, il redevient aussi froid que quand j'étais Naruto. C'est quoi son problème ? Et de quoi veut-il que l'on parle? Compte t-il retenté de me tué? Et pourquoi ne tente t-il rien maintenant, avec mon bras dans le plâtre que Sakura a refusé de me soigner je suis une proie facile? Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Tsunade me soigne!

Je suis entrain de penser à un truc… Tsunade !

Connaissant Sakura et Tsunade…

**Imagination de Naruto**

-Maitre Tsunade, Vous auriez pu nous prévenir pour le capitaine Kitsune !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Sakura ?

-De son identité !

-Il vous là donc dis !

-Oui et j'avoue que j'ai était surprise et je vous raconte pas pour Hinata!

-Ecoute Sakura, Naruto et moi nous avons été obligé de vous caché qu'il n'était pas mort car sinon, vous n'auriez pas pu tromper le conseil.

-Comment ça Naruto et moi ? Pas mort ?De quoi vous parlait ?

-Bah, que le capitaine Kitsune est Naruto !

-C'est pas son cousin ?

-Un cousin… Quel cousin ?

-Je vais le tuer !

-Non, ne me dis pas qu'il vous à dis qu'il était son cousin !

-Je vais le tuer !

-Je vais le tuer !

Et quand elle vont me voir Tsunade me tuera et m'enterrera, dansera sur ma tombe, Sakura me déterrera, me ressuscitera , me tuera et me ressuscitera pour me tuer et m'enterrais a nouveau et ce, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.. Euh… mais je serai déjà mort… No comment please !

**Fin de l'imagination tordu de Naruto^^'**

-ARRRRGGG VITE GROUILLE !

-Hein ?

-Non mais quel couillon, pourquoi faut il que je fasse toujours que je ne réflechisse pas ? A quoi il me sert mon cerveau ?

-euh ? A la même chose que Naruto(XD)

-Dépêche toi faut qu'on rattrape les filles !

-Mais t'es pas bien !

-Si mais si je ne les rattrape pas, je suis mort !

-Mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je…

Trouve une excuse vite, réfléchis !

-Tsunade et moi on avait promis à Naruto de ne pas dévoiler mon identité, donc si jamais Sakura en parle avec la vieille je suis dans la caca jusqu'au cou !

J'avais dis REFLECHIS !

-Ca me fait bizarre que tu dises « la vieille ».

-…

-Attends, t'as fais une promesse à Naruto et tu l'as pas tenu ?

-Eh oh ! Ca va ! Tu avais bien fait promettre à Naruto de rester en vie et il ne l'a pas tenu, il n'a pas non plus tenu sa promesse avec Sakura, Alors boucle la !

Oups, c'est sortit tout seul…

-Ne juge plus jamais Naruto !

-Oui… Pardon…

Pourquoi je m'excuse moi ?

-AHHHHHH avec tout ça j'ai oublié que je devait me dépêcher ! Vite, vite, vite , viiiiiite !

Nous continuons à courir comme ça jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au bureau de Tsunade.

J'ai à présent la main sur la poignet. Si jamais le conseil est au courant, je suis un ninja mort! J'hésite à entrer, ma main tremble, tout mon corps tremble comme une feuille morte.

ARRRG faut que j'arrête l'ironie !

La main de Sasuke se pose sur la mienne. Mon coeur bat la chamade et je souffre un peu plus à chaque battement. Il abaisse la poignet et pousse la porte.

Mais… Mais qu'es ce que …?

_A suivre…_

* * *

Kéléhane : Vous avez aimé ?

Yuki : J'ai pas compris la fin.

Kéléhane : Héhéhéhéhé !

Sasuke : Arrête de rire et dis nous plutôt ce que tu as derrière la tête.

Naruto : Ouai dis nous ! Et ne dis plus jamais que j'ai un esprits tordu ! Venant de toi c'est vexant !

Kéléhane : Héhéhéhéhéhéhé.

Sasuke :Qu'es ce qu'elle nous mijote ?

Naruto : Des Ramens ?=D

Kéléhane :Quand je vous dis qu'il a l'esprit tordu ! Bon dites moi ce que vous en pensé ! Et à votre avis.. Que ce passe t'il à la fin ? Suspence ! Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Voilà la suite !

Vous êtes content(e)s ? En tout cas moi je le suis et je dis merci à tout ceux qui lise et ceux qui me laisse même une review.

Vitwo OU EST LA SUITE ! T-T T-T . Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

Fin bref faut que j'écrive et j'ai aussi la suite de « J'habite chez les voisins ». Je vais me faire détester si je poste pas les suite de mes histoires !

Allez =D Bonne Lecture

* * *

_La main de Sasuke se pose sur la mienne. Mon coeur bat la chamade et je souffre un peu plus à chaque battement. Il abaisse la poignet et pousse la porte._

_Mais… Mais qu'es ce que …?_

* * *

Du sang partout, es papiers éparpillés, les meubles renversés, mais que s'est il passé ? Je commence à avoir peur ! A qui est le sang ? Pourquoi est ce comme cela ? Je tremble !Des questions continue à me torturé me narguant en voyant que aucune réponse ne viennent. Je ne peux même pas réfléchir.

-Regarde.

Je regarde Sasuke. Comment peut-il être aussi calme ? Je regarde l'enveloppe qu'il tien dans la main.

-C'est quoi ?

Ma voix était faible, il doit me prendre pour un minable comme il les détestes. Il me tend l'enveloppe.

-Je… je peux pas… Lit s'il te plait.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je n'ai ni la force ni le courage de soutenir son regard alors je baisse les yeux. Je fuis, comme un lâche.

-Bon alors :

_Nous avons le hokage et trois autres ninjas. Si vous voulez les revoirs vivantes, apportez nous le dossier du capitaine Kitsune ,son…_

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et semble plus que énervé ! Mais quoi ? Dis moi !

-Dis moi !

-…

-PUTAIN SASUKE LA SUITE !

Je m'énerve, je n'en peux plus, il y a trop de pression.

-Je vais les exterminer !

Je vois bien que il n'est pas prêt de me répondre alors je prend la lettre et…

-Que… ?

Impossible, quelqu'un aurait-il découvert par je ne sais quel moyen mon identité ? Non impossible ! Quoi que le médecin à Suna le savait, je sais que c'est Gaara qui lui a dit pour que si il y ai un problème, il puisse savoir mes réaction si elle était du a une allergie ou autre, mais cela m'étonnerais fortement qu'il ne lui ai pas conseillé d'un aire froid de ce la bouclait.

-Sasuke, comment on va faire.

-On va rien faire, je refuse !

-Quoi ? Non mais, il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose ! On va pas les laisser mourir !

-Je refuse fin de la discutions.

-Je ne crois pas, non ! Regarde moi quand je te parle !

-Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Alors aide moi à trouver QUI a osé faire sa, laisse moi les torturé et je te laisse ne retirer toute la gloire !

-Et comment tu compte faire petit malin ?

-On va devoir convoqué tout les ninjas, leur famille et le conseil et leur demander un échantillon d'écriture !

-On ne peut pas faire ça pour trois raison. De un il se sentirait en danger et risquerait de les tués, de deux, qui t'as dit qu'il faisait partit du village et de trois qui t'as dit que s'était un ninja, quelqu'un de la famille des ninjas famille ou le conseil ?

-De un, c'est un professionnel, il ne les tuera pas avant d'avoir ce qu'il veut, de deux c'est quelqu'un du village car il n'y a pas de trace de lutte donc les filles connaissait son identité, et enfin pour qu'il ai réussi à les maîtriser toute les trois, ce ne doit pas être la petite vieille qui te met la main au cul tout les matins !

-… Comment tu sais ?

-De quoi pour les traces de lutte ? C'est simple à la manière dont la salle est rangé, je vois bien qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Naaaan, pour la petite vieille.

-Parce que elle le faisait à Naruto et vu la tête que tu as fais en passant devant elle…

-Ouai, ouai c'est bon j'ai compris… On peu en revenir à nos ramen ?

Oups grosse gaffe.

-… C'est de famille ou quoi ?

-Euh… Ouai les ramen doivent couler dans mes veines.

-Bon aller, convoque toute les personne que je t'ai dis et demande leur un échantillon d'écriture.

-Et toi tu vas où ?

-Me reposer.

-Excuse moi si je te demande pardon.

-C'est pas toi qui va passer au Sharingan tout les échantillons d'écriture.

Je sort de la salle en marmonnant dans ma barbe, puis je me rends compte que j'aurais besoin de la liste de tout les ninjas qui ne sont pas en mission et que j'ai aussi besoin des nom et des adresses pour les familles. Quand je me retourne pour faire demi tour, je vois Sasuke dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il tient toujours la feuille entre ses doigt et une de ses mains et serrer dans un point. Le sang commence à ruisseler le long de ses doigt pour venir ensuite se posé sur le sol dans un petit bruit.

_Nous avons le hokage et trois autres ninjas. Si vous voulez les revoirs vivantes, apportez nous le dossier du capitaine Kitsune ,son corps et celui de Naruto que vous déterrerez avant demain soir._

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de me « déterrer » qui le met dans cette état mais j'ai l'impression qu'il souffre beaucoup et… C'est bien fait pour sa belle gueule ! Par contre ce qui ne me plait pas c'est que la personne doit se douter de quelque chose pour me demander quelque chose comme cela.

J'aurais bien soupçonné Saï qui passe pas mal de temps sur ma tombe mais si il avait voulu me déterrer il l'aurait fait tout seul. …A moins que il ne veuille pas que l'on ai des soupçon sur lui. …Ou alors quelqu'un pensais que j'allais penser comme ça et lui a tendu un piège. Bon finalement je crois que je vais faire ce que Sasuke m'a demandé.

Je rentre dans la pièce et Sasuke me fixe intensément. Je me sens mal a l'aise, comme si il essayais de me déshabiller du regard. Oulala, petit coquin (XD).

Il pose la lettre et s'approche de moi. Il prend ma tête entre ses mains si douce et réduit la distance qui nous sépare. Il retire mon masque et scelle nos lèvre dans un contacte qui ce veut doux et amoureux et fini par rompre le baiser.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que vous soyez de la même ou non mais je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi.

Hein ? Quoi ? Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il aime chez moi. Et… ATTENDS, IL M'A FAIT UNE DECLARATION ? Quand j'étais Naruto (_ça fait stupide à dire)_il ne m'a jamais dis de chose comme cela. Ca se fait pas !

-J'ai perdu plus d'une fois des gens qui m'était chère sans leur avoir dis ce que je ressentais et je veux plus que ça recommence !

Je hoche la tête et l'embrasse à mon tour. Cette fois, le baiser se fait plus passionné et il me plaque contre le mur d'une douce violence. Nous stoppons le baiser, à cours de souffle. Sasuke a un sourire carnassier sur le visage et il commence à me mordiller le cou puis me laisse une marque de son passage, de mon appartenance. Puis il se dégage de moi d'un seul coup. Je suis plus que surpris.

-Je peux pas, je risque d'être très violent si jamais on le fait sans que cette histoire sois réglé.

Arrrg, la torture ! J'acquiesce mais à contre cœur.

Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça je le… et puis je le…. Grrrr !

Je fait alors tout ce que m'a demandé Sasuke et en plus je le fait bien et vite(_et si, c'est possible même lorsque l'on parle de Naruto !)_ pour que cette histoire sois réglé le plus vite possible et que Sasuke et moi puissions être ensemble.

Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine. Si je fais ça alors je serais incapable de lui faire du mal ! Il faut qu'il souffre, qu'il paie ! Après ce que j'ai vécu. C'est à cause de lui que je dois à nouveau sentir ce regard haineux sur moi, que j'ai perdu tout mes amis et que je ne pourrait jamais être hokage. Il m'a détruit !

J'observe Sasuke. Il est très concentré. C'est claire qu'il ressent quelque chose envers… le capitaine Kitsune mais… d'après certaine de ses réactions, comparé à ce qu'il avait pour moi ce n' est rien. Et comment ce fait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux ?

Cela me rappelle une histoire que l'ermite pas net m'avait raconter lorsqu'il était bourré.

_Tu sais Naruto, on dit que avant on avait tous un corps pour deux, une tête pour deux et un cœur pour deux. La seul chose qu'il avait chacun était une âme, une âme imprégné de la seconde et chacune d'elle resté brûlante pour l'autre. On les appelait des âmes sœur._

_Mais un jour, le diable se mit en colère et il envoya des éclaires._

_Toute les âmes sœur furent séparées. Et même si leur tête avait tout oublié à cause du choque dût au éclaire, leur corps qui était séparé cherchait sans cesse la chaleur et la douceur de leur moitié. Leur cœur eux chercher juste à battre à nouveau en harmonie, et les âmes cessèrent de brûlé et s'est seulement en retrouvant leur jumelle que le feu se rallumera. Et même si l'âme est caché parce que tu veux passé pour un autre, jamais, non jamais tu ne trompera ton âme sœur._

-Kitsune, j'ai trouvé !

-Qui est-ce ?

_Fin... Mais non je rigole, à suivre. MOUHAHAHAHAHA XD_

* * *

Kéléhane : Voilà !

Naruto : J'aime bien le passage…

Sasuke : laisse moi deviner, ceux des âmes sœurs.

Naruto : Naaaan, celle ou elle dis que les ramens coulent dans mes veines, je suis tellement émue *u*

Sasuke : Narutoooo

Naruto :Ouiiiii ?

Sasuke : Couuuuur ou je te tues !

Kéléhane : Alors mon chapitre, comment ? Si vous aimez n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review !^^ Big Bzou^^


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonjour !^^

Comment allez vous ? Voilà la suite !

Yuki : Non, sans blague on avait pas compris !

Même pas drôle d'abord ! XP

Comme promis Vitwo, je te fait une big dédicace ! Je t'adore.

Pour les autres bah merci d'avoir lu et tenu le coup jusque là et un grand merci pour les reviews que j'adore toujours autant ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je répond rarement au reveiws et me contente d'un merci généralisé mais la plupart des questions je ne peut pas y répondre sans dévoiler mon histoire ! J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop déranger. :s

Sinon une petite infos :**Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. **Vous serait enfin débarrassé de moi !

Allez D Bonne Lecture

* * *

_-Kitsune, j'ai trouvé !_

_-Qui est-ce ?_

* * *

-Regarde mieux la lettre, elle ne te rappelle rien ?

-Eh… si mais je suis pas sur, dis toi pour voir et je te dis si jamais tu as raison !

Sasuke hausse un sourcil. Je me sens ridicule mais là, j'ai pas les idées claire. C'est pire que le matin quand on se réveille et qu'on a la tête dans le cul ! Entre l'enlèvement, le fait que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose et le fait que Sasuke soit comme ça… C'est une situation… Bizarre.

-Je retire ce que je pensais, tu n'es pas comme Naruto, tu es pire que lui !

-Mouhahahahahahahahaha

Sasuke hausse à nouveau les sourcils.

-Qu'y a t-il de drôle

Je me calme enfin. En éclatant de rire j'ai faillit risquer ma couverture. Et maintenant je lui répond quoi ? Bah Lui c'st moi alors je peux pas être pire que moi! Non, ça le fait pas! C'est fou comme je suis doué pour me mettre dans des situations inconfortables (_non kéléhane je ne parle pas de la situation de uke)._

-Bon tu me dis qui c'est ou tu attend qu'il se mettre à pleuvoir des ramen ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu peux attendre longtemps, j'ai beau avoir prié jour et nuit, c'est jamais arrivé !

-…

-…

-T'as jamais reçu reçu des lettre d'amour de la part de Sakura ?

-Tu fais de l'humour ?

-Naruto n'en à jamais reçu ?

-T'as bouffé un crousty-cloown ou quoi ?

Sasuke soupire. Je ne vois vraiment pas ou il veut en venir. Pourquoi il me parle de Sakura ?

-Rien ne te choque quand tu regarde un peut mieux la pièce ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Non, je ne remarque rien. Ah… Si… Mais…

-Naaaaan ! Dites moi que c'est pas vrai !

-Et si !

-Mais tu veut dire que…

-Oui !

-Impossible !

-Bah… la preuve.

-Mais comment ?

-Tu veux vraiment passé pour un imbécile ?

-Et tu crois que Hinata aussi elle…

-Oui.

-Et tu me répond aussi calmement ?

-Oui.

-Et pour Tsunade ?

-Non je ne pense pas.

-T'es en train de me dire que Hinata et Sakura on monté un plan foireux pour découvrire mon identité ?

-Oui. Elles ont dut demander des explications au cinquième Hokage sur ta véritable identité, l'Hokage a refusé et donc par je ne sais quel moyen, elles ont enlevé Tsunade puis comme elles savaient qu'elle ne nous auraient pas par la force, elles ont fait cette petite mise en scène. Elles l'ont d'ailleurs bien réussi je trouve ! je me demande par contre ou elles on bien put trouver le sang qu'elle on projeté elles même sur le mur !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as tué Naruto et que ce n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu sais au Shogi, le roi est souvent vu par les joueur comme étant la personne la plus importante à leurs yeux. Je pense que Naruto était un peu comme le roi de cette partit là. Et l'échec et mat que tu as porté à leur roi et certainement la pire chose qui soit !

Punaise elle m'a mis dans une sacré mouise la vieille ! Je vais faire comment moi ? Pas le choix, je dois me rendre parce que il faut quand même que je retrouve Tsunade ! C'est pour cela que Sasuke doit souffrire. Si il m'avait dis la vérité, jamais je n'aurait pété de câble et je n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Mais d'un autre coté je suis fautif non ? Si moi aussi je lui avait dit ce que je ressentait, alors…Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est lui qui a commencé !

-Bon Sasuke on à pas le coix !

-Comment ça ! Pas question que l'on touche au corps de Naruto !

-Tu as raison et je ne comptais pas y toucher.

Puisque de toute manière, le cercueil et vide !

-Mais je pourrais utiliser la technique de multi-clonage combiné à la technique de transformation en Naruto et le tour est joué !

-…

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas cette fois ?

-Et toi tu compte faire comment ? Je ne pense pas qu'il vérifies que le corps de Naruto soit vrai, mais pour le tient je suis sur qu'il vont le faire !

-Oui tu as raison, c'est vrai mais je ne comptait pas envoyer un de mes clones à maplace !

-Hors de question c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète autrant pour moi, c'est pourtant pas ton genre !

-Je te l'ai déjà dis je ne veux plus perdre les gens qui me sont chère ! C'est trop douloureux, même pour quelqu'un aussi anti-social que moi. Et puis, tu me fais penser à Naruto et lui le perdre une fois c'est déjà bien trop. Une deuxième fois signerais mon arrêt de mort dont je m'occuperais moi même de signer !

Je ne dis rien mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne le savait pas sensible à ce point !

-Bon c'est pas tout cela mais… TECHNIQUE DE MULTI CLONAGE !

Sasuke regarde le seul clone que j'ai créé ! Après sa transformation, une larme vient perler sur ses joues mais il l'essuie d'un revers de mais tellement rapidement que j'en vient à me demander si je ne l'ai pas rêvé ! Grâce à son Sharingan nous arrêtons le cœur de mon clone le plongent ainsi en profonde léthargie. On ne sait jamais, Sakura reste une médecin ! Et pour Hinata je masque le chakra de mon clone, une fois de plus, simple mesure de précaution !

Je m'apprête à prendre mon clone dans mes bras quand Sasuke me pousse et le prend lui même. Nous marchons ainsi jusqu'à ce que toute mes amis nous entour. Ils étaient tous dans le coup !

-Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, Kiba, Neji ! Dite nous si c'est bien le corps de Naruto.

-Oui Shikamaru c'est bien son corps ! Son odeur ne me trompe pas.

-Il n'y a presque aucune trace de Chakra, du moins pas asser pour que ce soit un clone.

-Mes insectes son d'accord !

-Tu sais Kitsune, j'ai cru pendant un moment que c'était toi Naruto. Je m'excuse auprès de sa mémoire !

-Explique moi ton résonnement !

-Tout d'abord le relachement de ce qui me semble de la contenance d'habitude. C'est à dire, la façon dont tu regardais Ichiraku, certain de tes raisonnement plutôt perspicace…

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre Naruto est moi en ce qui concerne le raisonnement. Tu l'as dis toi même, je suis perspicace et Naruto lui…

-C'est là que tu te trompe, Naruto était très perspicace, le seul problème et qu'il à toujours préféré écouté son instinct et son cœur. Mais bon quand on regard ou la mené son cœur.

Shikamaru et Sasuke se fusille du regard. Je crois qu'il est en train d'insinuer que c'est de la faute à Sasuke si jamais je suis mort.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue par là Shikamaru ?

-A ton avis ! Kitsune a pourtant était clair en ce qui concerne les raisons de sa mort !

Sasuke à les yeux vide et fixe le corps du clone qu'il pose délicatement dans mes bras puis il saute de toit en toit et monte en haut de la falaise des Hokages. Les autres et moi l'avons regarder y aller sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt en se demandant ce qu'il à bien put se passer pour qu'il parte là bas sans un mot et surtout que compte t-il y faire ?

Soudain je le vois se jetais dans le vide. Je cours le plus vite que je peux je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter ces sanglots. J'arrive à le rattraper mais c'était juste ! et je crois que je me suis casser pas mal d'os dans cette chute. Je hurle de douleur devant Sasuke qui semble inquiet et quand il tente de se relever, il tombe dans les pommes.

Sakura cours vers lui, prend son pouls et me regard d'un regard qui me fais vraiment peur. Non pas que j'ai peur pour moi mais c'est Sasuke. C'est la seconde fois que je me retrouve dans une situation comme celle-là !

-Son pouls est faible ! Presque inexistant ! Alors ça, crois moi, tu va me le payer ! Ino attache le, nous allons le torturer jusqu'à ce que le puisse enfin le tuer ! Si tu savait depuis quand on attend que tu sois en position de faiblesse. Naruto va enfin être vengé !

_A suivre…_

* * *

Kéléhane : Voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre !

Naruto et Sasuke : Je croyais que ce n'était pas une death fic !

Kéléhane :Non ça n'en ai pas une !

Naruto : Je vais me faire torturer par Sakura ? Tu veux réduire ma dignité à néant.

Kéléhane : Ta dignité est inexistante Naruto ! Et puis tu as raison, je ne peux pas te laisser te faire torturer par Sakura !

Naruto : Merciiii

Kéléhane : Les lecteurs et moi allons te torturer nous même ! Vous êtes d'accord ? Non ? Bon alors une review ? Non plus… ? Ah…bon…tant pis… Mais comme c'est l'avant dernier… Non ? Bon d'accord mais… Vous êtes sur ? Je veux pas que vous vous sentiez forcé… Mais…


	9. Chapter 9

Bon voila la fin^^

Vitwo ça y'est j'ai fini ! Trop fort le castor ! Encore une fois, merci à tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de suivre mon histoire et pour ceux qui en ont laissé, merci les reviewteurs ! Je vous adore^^

Allez D Bonne Lecture Les Lecteurs^^

* * *

_-Son pouls est faible ! Presque inexistant ! Alors ça, crois moi, tu va me le payer ! Ino attache le, nous allons le torturer jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin le tuer ! Si tu savais depuis quand on attend que tu sois en position de faiblesse. Naruto va enfin être vengé !_

Je ne dis rien je reste muet. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les ai-je fais souffrire ? Mes amis, et même Sasuke qui le mérite, où vous ai-je menait. Moi qui n'ai jamais aimé la vengeance, qui l'ai haï pour m'avoir enlevé Sasuke, je me suis mis à l'exercer. Pire. Je la leur est fait exercer ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre, je ne mérite pas mes amis, je ne mérite que la mort et la torture ! Torturait moi les amis ! Punissais moi ! Je vous ai trahit ! Je vous ai fait souffrire ! A il est beau le blabla de Naruto mais il a autant de valeur que les promesses d'un homme politique. Torturais moi ! Tuais moi !(_non je ne suis pas maso !)_

Lee m'attrape un bras et Neji m'attrape l'autre et tout deux me traîne jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au milieu de la place central. Vingt, même trente minutes qu'il mon tiré laissant mon corps se faire agresser par le sol, les cailloux, les coups de pieds de Ino et Sakura sans oublier les fines aiguilles de Tenten qui se plante lentement dans ma chaire. Konohamaru apparais devant moi. Il pleur de rage, ce penche à mon oreille et d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas me chuchote que je vais souffrire et qu'il vont en mourir de rire. Il n'a pas du écouter le Hokage et venir à mon enterrement malgré les ordres. Shikamaru plante ses yeux dans les mien et dis aux autres de me tuer moins vite, sinon se ne sera pas marrant.

Il me mette sur une croix. Mourir crucifié. Je n'y avait jamais pensais.

Neji ce place devant moi et de ces yeux pale, me fixe longuement.

-Il voulait devenir Hokage et changer l'histoire des Hyuga pour moi. Noble cause n'est ce pas. Je savait que jamais cela n'arriverait et pourtant cette promesse restera en moi car il l'a marqué au fer rouge dans mon cœur. Tu connais Naruto, il nous a tous envoyé dans la lumière alors tu ira en enfer pour avoir tuer un ange. LES 64 POINTS DU HAKE !

Il a réussi son attaque ! Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ce fait-il que mon chakra ne l'ai pas projeté loin de moi !

-Tu as l'aire étonné ! Tu sais, ça fait quatre ans que l'on cherche à te tuer, tu ne pensais pas que jamais nous ne pourrions t'atteindre. Cela fait 3 ans que nous avons compris qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser de chakra. 3ans que nous essayons de contenir nos attaque. Je suis le seul à avoir réussi. Je bloque donc ton chakra pour que les autre puissent eux aussi s'amuser.

Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié ! Je regarde Sakura qui s'occupe de soigner Sasuke et qui de temps ne temps jette des coups d'œil dans ma direction pour vérifier que je souffre bien comme il faut. Tout d'un coup j'aperçois Akamaru et Kiba entrain de préparer la danse du chien. Il fonce sur moi. J'écarquille les yeux et au moment de l'impacte, un liquide chaud au goût métallique et désagréable remonte dans ma gorge.

-Pas mal hein ? Tu vois, Naruto lui aurais résisté à cette technique. Ca fait mal hein ?

Je le regarde, la douleur m'empêche de parler. Et au moment ou je surmonte cette douleur et m'apprête à lui répondre je me sens comme étrangler. Que ce passe t-il ? Je regarde Shikamaru qui utilise ce que je reconnais comme étant l'étreinte mortel de l'ombre. Je manque d'aire, je suffoque, je ne peux rien faire.

-Manquer d'oxygène… c'est horrible comme sensation non ? Manquer de voir un sourire éclatant d'une personne chère à nos yeux, c'est pire.

Sakura elle m'a envoyé un énorme coup de point sur la joue. Un coup de point différent des autres, ceux qu'elle me donnait lorsque je n'étais encore que Naruto en réalité tellement doux. Elle en à réduit mon masque d'anbu en poussière. Elle s'est mise à vouloir me tuer mais les autres l'on retenu. Les autres personnes de la promotion ne m'ont pas touché. Mes yeux leur rappelait trop Naruto et il avait l'impression que c'est lui qu'ils étaient entrain de torturer. Plutôt comique comme situation vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et malgré toute cette torture je ne leur en veux pas, après tout je l'ai mérité ! J'ai cherché ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui. Pour moi seul la mort sera ma punition, la torture n'est qu'une mise en bouche. Un plaisir que j'accepte d'offrir à mes amis et eux, en échange m'offre la mort.

Sasuke me regarde et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il ne me déteste pas. Comment ça se fait ?

Haï moi ! Déteste moi ! Tue-moi ! Sasuke tue moi ! TUE MOI ! La torture c'est eux ! La mort c'est toi ! Mourir par les mains de celui que l'on aime que désirer de plus ? Rien. Je t'ai fait souffrir alors achève-moi !

Sasuke s'approche de moi et délicatement, de ses doigts que j'avais cru froid, mais qui sont si chaud me caresse la joue. Une lueur de tendresse brille dans ces yeux. Ces yeux. Ces même yeux que ceux qui m'ont hanté toute les nuits mais ces même yeux qui m'ont fuit des journées entière alors que je ne cherchais que leur attention.

Je sens que tu n'arrivera jamais à me tuer. Que te faut-il pour que tu me haïsse ? Ton frère à eu une tel facilité alors pourquoi n'y arrive tu pas ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Comme tu voudras ?

-C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-… ?

-Les cris de douleur et d'agonie de Naruto était tellement excitant.

Je n'ai jamais vu ses Sharingans de cette manière. Ce sont les yeux qui reste noir et les virgule qui sont rouge sang. Le chidori dans sa main aussi est différent. Les éclairs sont tellement épais et noir comme les flammes de la lumière céleste. Il jaillisse de sa main et parte dans tout les sens.

Enfin ! Vas-y ! Profite ! Savoure ! Je t'aurais bien dit que tu ne pourras me tuer deux fois mais héhé trop tard.

-NARUTOOO !

Et merde !

-T'aurais pas pu te taire la vielle ! On peut même plus mourir tranquille !

Oulà Sakura la tête qu'elle fait. Enfin vous me direz, les autres ne sont pas mieux ! Ce serait presque drôle si je n'étais pas dans cette situation.

-Naruto ?

Il me regarde tous. Ca y est, je me sens mal ! Leur regard est suppliant implorant un « POISSON D'AVRIL ! ». Mais non, pas de chance !

Je relève la tête et leur fait un de mes sourire idiot à la noix.

-Héhéhé *tousse* si vous voyez vos tête !

-IDIIIIIOOOOT DE NARUTO !

Sakura fonce sur moi comme une furie. Pour abattre délicatement son point comme elle sait si bien le faire, mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de le faire, Tsunade et Sasuke lui attrape la main. Si elle l'avait fait elle m'aurait tué.

Sasuke me détache de la croix. Délicatement, presque amoureusement et me prend dans ses bras et me murmure dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Espèce d'abrutit. J'ai faillit te tuer. Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

-Je… je voulais… non rien…pardon.

Les membres du conseil arrive ensuite sur la grande place.

-Vous êtes donc en vie. Sal gosse ! Je savais que l'on aurait su se débarrasser de lui depuis il y a un petit bout de temps déjà.

Il se jette sur moi, mais contre toute attente mes amis ce mette en cercle devant moi comme il le ferait pour une personne importante sous leur protection lors d'une mission. Je me met à pleurer.

-Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Je vous ai pourtant trahit !

-Non Naruto, si tu n'avais pas fait semblant, tu serais mort et pour de vrai ! Nous ne pouvons pas t'en vouloir ! Et cela nous a ouvert les yeux ! Je ne laisserais plus personne faire de mal à ma famille, à mes amis ou à une personne du village et… la leçon du jour et : La vengeance ne mène nul part !

-Euh… qu'avez vous fait du vrai Shikamaru ?

-La ferme abrutit t'es pas vraiment en position de parler!

-… pas la peine de s'énervé…non mais je vous jure ! Aucun respect pour les gens mourant qui son déjà mort ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Le regard de mais amis me prévienne que ma blague était ridicule et que je viens de me porter la honte et le regard de Sasuke montre que j'ai plus intérêt à sortit un truc du genre si je ne veux pas me faire sharinganer et chidoriser (_comment ça vous ne connaissiez pas ces verbes ? Oh la honte XD)_.

Il va y avoir un gros débat de plusieurs jours sur « on le tue ! » « on le tue pas ! ». Pendant ce temps, j'était enfermais dans une cellule avec des menotte anti-chakra et mes amis venait me voir tout les jour m'apportant des ramens et Kakashi des fruits et légumes. Le seul que j'avait vraiment envie de voir et avec lequel je voulais parler avec lui bah lui ne m'a rien offert… même pas sa présence ! Je suppose qu'il m'en veut…

^^ !^^ !^^ !^^ !^^ !

Ca fait une semaine que je suis sortit de cette prison avec le droit de vivre et il n'est même pas venu me voir ni même venu à la fête organisé en mon honneur et pourtant Sakura m'a assuré l'avoir invité ! Il m'en veut ! Je ne vois que ça !

Je me dirige donc vers la demeure des Uchiwas d'un pas lent. J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il pense, peur de ce qu'il va dire, peur de souffrir. Je suis devant chez lui je tente un sourire mais seul une horrible grimace du genre « Salut Batman c'est le Jocker » se peint sur mon visage et maintenant j'ai peur de lui faire peur. Je reste donc plus d'une heure devant chez lui à regarder la porte et n'osant pas frapper. Je suis sur qu'il a remarqué ma présence depuis un bon bout de temps mais qu'il attend patiemment et simplement que j'enlève mes pieds sals de son paillasson propre. La pluie commence à tomber. Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde le ciel pleurer devant l'ignorance qui me fend le cœur ou qui pleure de rire devant ma lâcheté, tout simplement. La porte s'ouvre devant moi, me faisant découvrir un Sasuke qui tien appuie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Reste pas là abrutit tu vas être malade et tu vas trouver le moyen de me le refiler !

Après cette charmant invitation, si gentiment proposé je rentre dans sa grande demeure. Je me sens mal et je fais comme me l'avait dit Sakura lors d'une mission de protection chez une personne très importante, « garde les bras le long du corps et arrête de respiré et surtout, surtout tu ne bouge que quand je te le dis ! »

-Naruto, arrête de jouer au coincé, ça te ressemble pas !

-Oui pardon.

Et maintenant je m'excuse ! Et bah quel effort ! Je n'en reviens pas moi-même ! Et lui non plus vu la tête qu'il me tire. Et inconsciemment, je rigole. Je relâche toute la pression accumulé durant les derniers jours. Lorsque je m'arrête, je me rends compte que mon coup de folie a détendu l'atmosphère, c'est moins pesant !

-Sasuke…

-…

-Je… En fait…

C'est gênant après tout ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous.

-Quand je te disais que je t'aime bah…

-…

-Je…

-…

-Je blaguais !

L'excuse bidon ! Je suis pire que Kakashi !

-Tant mieux, moi aussi !

Aïe ! Ca, ça fait mal ! Sourire ! Non pas grimace ! Sourire !

-Ouai…c'est sur…

-Hm…

-Comment j'ai put croire que tu m'aimais et toi que je t'aimais… c'est presque comique tu trouve pas ?

-…

-Non ?

-…

-Tant pis…

-T'as raison, on peut pas s'aimer !

Et sans que je mis attende, au moment où je commençais bien gentiment ma dépression il scella nos lèvres.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je t'aime !

Je pose alors à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ouai, cela va de soit ! Moi non plus !

Je ne vous raconte pas la suite, c'est privé bande de pervers et perverses XP !

_Enfin la fin !^^_

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous laisse imaginer la suite !^^

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu ! En tout cas merci d'avoir lut jusque là !

Bzou à tous je vous adore !^^ Review (s)? Non… tant pis lol… vous êtes sur… Please ? (J'ai dis un mot anglais qui veut dire quelque chose ! trop fière le hamster !) lol

A plus qui c'est ?

Une dernière fois pour le plaisir : Review ?


End file.
